1. Field of the Inventive Concepts
The inventive concepts disclosed herein generally relate to an apparatus and method for cutting a tendon in order to achieve a lengthening thereof without a continuous cut through the tendon. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to an apparatus which allows a helical or spiral cutting of a tendon. The inventive concepts disclosed herein also relate to a method for lengthening a tendon by helical or spiral cutting.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Additional tendon length is occasionally needed for the surgical reattachment of a retracted tendon and for the lengthening of an intact but contracted tendon. To achieve additional tendon length using established techniques, such as z-plasty, the tendon is completely transected into two parts, loses continuity and has to be sewn back together at a selected length.
Thus, a need exists for an improved instrument and method for the operative elongation of tendons overcoming the above disadvantages. It is to such an instrument and method that the inventive concepts disclosed herein are directed.